


Chained

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [40]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Love, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Non-Binary Katsuki Yuuri, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prompt Fic, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yuuri prepares to try something new with their husband.[Prompt 40 – Chained]





	Chained

Yuuri shuffles awkwardly, confused by the feeling of leather cuffs around their wrists.

Victor, their beautiful husband, looks down at them. He stands beside the bed, and the only thing that distracts Yuuri from his toned, naked body is the frown forming on his face. “Are you okay? Are the cuffs too tight?”

“No, they’re fine,” they say. “It just feels a bit weird. I’ve never done this before.”

But Victor is, so they know they are in good hands. They trust him so much, and trust is especially needed in bondage.

“Just make sure to say if they hurt, and I can loosen them,” Victor says.

Yuuri sits up and kisses him, smiling when Victor moans into their mouth.

“Are you ready for the next part?”

They nod. “I am.”

And they watch Victor pick up a metal chain and fasten it to the headboard, before clipping the ends of it to the hoops on Yuuri’s cuffs. They nod again and, never breaking eye contact, Victor pulls on the chains and raises Yuuri’s arms above their head. With their wrists suspended in midair like this they feel so vulnerable, and the thought of being so totally under their husband’s control is a massive turn-on. They never realised it until they started dating Victor, but they are so submissive in bed.

With Yuuri’s chains and cuffs secured, Victor kisses them, slipping his tongue into their mouth, and climbs onto the bed. Their naked bodies press together, and all Yuuri can feel is Victor’s warmth. They kiss him hard, loving him so much.

“I love you,” they mumble.

“I love you too.”

Their face blushing, Yuuri whispers, “Can we…?”

“Can we what?” Victor says, grinning.

They roll their eyes. “Can we… do it?”

Victor nods, chuckling, and reaches for a condom…


End file.
